


Ultimately

by Anonymous



Category: A - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "I apologize for all your tearsI wish I could be different.But I'm still growing upInto the one you can call your love.I don't know if I'll ever be enough.I'm throwing in my chips,I guess I tend to push my luck."-Or, in which Skeppy falls in love with his best friend.
Collections: Anonymous





	Ultimately

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm sorry."
> 
> "What?" Bad turned to face Skeppy, his eyes widening when he realized the younger was crying.
> 
> "I really don't know anything."

_"Skeppy! Come back here!"_

They called back and forth, words filling the cold morning air like a song.

_"Catch me if you can, BadBoyNoob!"_

The annoyed cry that followed pulled a laugh from Skeppy's throat, and he continued to run across the field.

It was barely sunrise, and the early light painted everything that surrounded the two men, dying the world warm shades of orange and yellow. Far in the distance, the call of birds and the blowing of wind through trees echoed across the land, 

**Author's Note:**

> I love this song so much, I really wanted to make a fic about it. 
> 
> If either of the cc's say they are uncomfortable with this kind of content, I will take it down.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
